


Find Rest With Me

by italianice15



Series: Dom!Bucky x Sub!Tony [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Language, Lingerie, M/M, Sex, Sub!Tony, daddy!Bucky, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Tony works hard for the team to make sure they’re safe and have everything they need to defend the earth. Bucky likes to make sure he gets the rest, affection, and attention he deserves.





	Find Rest With Me

Tony had been pacing for a while now. He didn’t know exactly how long, as he’d lost track of time hours ago. He’d paced most every square inch of his bedroom with his thumb wedged between his teeth, gnawing on it. It was a bad habit he’d had since childhood.

“Tony.”

Tony flinched and froze. He didn’t turn around even though he knew who was at the door. He felt a hand on his back and Bucky came into view a second later.

“Baby, what’s the matter?”, Bucky asked softly.

Tony wanted to tell him, wanted to be able to speak in any capacity, but his words got caught up in his throat. He shook his head as his breathing became shuttered. Bucky moved in front of him and brought him into a warm embrace.

“You got a lotta work, doll?”, Bucky guessed.

Tony nodded his head shortly. Bucky ran his metal fingers through Tony’s hair. Bucky started to sway a bit from side to side, knowing that always calmed Tony down.

“You wanna take a break? You need some help doing it?”

Tony nodded again.

“Okay, baby.”, Bucky released him from his gentle hold and Tony looked up at him. His eyes weren’t so wide anymore and his breathing had evened out, even if it was a little deeper than before. Tony still held both of Bucky’s hands and looked unsure as to what he should do next. 

Bucky could tell Tony was dropping. He wasn’t sure what it meant, or even if that was the right term for it. Sometimes, Tony got so overworked and overwhelmed that he needed to take a break. In true Tony fashion, he wouldn’t take said break until someone made him. That someone was usually Bucky. 

“Gonna get all pretty for me, baby?”

“Yeah, Daddy.”

Bucky knew the stereotypical role of a Daddy or a Dom was to take charge and be, well obviously, the dominant one on the situation. The twist to that was that all he wanted was for Tony to be happy. His own pleasure was dead last on the list of things he considered when Tony was like this. He wanted Tony to get the attention, affection, and praise he deserved - not just from the team, but everyone else. So, in a way, he spoiled Tony more than anything else. He kissed lightly up Tony’s jaw. Tony nodded and bit his lip. His hands were still a little shaky, but he was significantly more calm now.

“What do you want me to wear?”

“Anything you wanna wear.”, Bucky released Tony’s hands and watched the shorter man walk away to his closet.

Tony’s closet was more like a department store. Obsessively organized and stocked full of expensive designer clothes. There was a section hidden away by a wooden panel that looked like part of the wall to an unknowing eye. Behind it was Tony’s secret stash of luxury lingerie. 

Tony sorted through the garments, thinking carefully about which one Bucky would like the most. Bucky’s favorite color was red, but his favorite sets were always body pieces that showed off Tony’s form. Unfortunately, he had yet to acquire something that fulfilled both requirements. Bucky’s favorite piece, though, wasn’t red or a body piece. It was a bubblegum pink thing that was too fucking complicated to put on, but it made Tony look great. 

Tony undressed himself and began the tedious work to put the lingerie piece on by himself. It was incredibly unsexy to ask Bucky for help. It usually ended in him laughing, getting as frustrated as Tony, or Bucky fucking Tony into the nearest wall before the thing was even completely on. 

Once Tony finally had the lingerie on, he walked out to show Bucky. The man was on the edge of the bed patiently. When he saw Tony, something appreciative yet predatory came across his face in the form of a smirk.

“You look good, doll. Got my favorite one.”

“Mhmm.”

Bucky wasn’t too big on critiquing the way Tony addressed him. Whether Tony called him by his name, Daddy, Sir, or didn’t say anything at all - it didn’t matter. As long as Tony felt safe, loved, and appreciated, he wouldn’t complain.

“C’mere, baby.”

Tony obeyed, slowly nearing Bucky. Bucky directed Tony down onto his knees between his legs. He kept his hand in his hair, seeing how Tony’s eyes fluttered at the soft, consistent movements of his fingers moving on slow circles.

“Feeling better?”

“A little bit.”

“Gonna make you feel good. You okay with that, darling?”

Tony nodded his head and finally, finally a smile played across his lips. It was small, but it was everything Bucky strived for. 

“Yeah, Daddy. Make me feel good.”

Bucky unbuttoned his pants and let his half hard cock come free. Tony’s face lit up and he knew what he was supposed to do. He stroked Bucky’s dick to full hardness and placed soft kisses up the shaft. He barely licked at the head where precum had pearled as Bucky’s arousal grew. Then, Tony opened his mouth wide and took Bucky’s length down in one go. His throat stretched painfully, but Tony didn’t mind. His own dick grew hard against the lingerie.

“Touch yourself, baby.”, Bucky instructed, fingers still laced in Tony’s hair. He made a fist, but tried not to pull too hard.

Tony reached down and pleasured himself as he nearly choked on Bucky’s cock. He moaned around it, driving Bucky insane. Just before Bucky reached his orgasm, he pulled Tony off his cock.

“I want you on the bed. All fours with your head on the pillow.”, Bucky instructed and Tony obeyed.

Bucky looked at Tony, his ass specifically. The lingerie piece Tony wore left him mostly exposed. He didn’t waste any time lining himself up to Tony’s entrance and breaching the tight ring of muscle. He thrusted in and out at a blurring pace, his grip on Tony’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

“God, Daddy, yes! Just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop! Yeah, yeah, yeah!”, Tony cried out. Bucky kept his pace up, brushing against Tony’s prostate with every move he made.

Anything Tony wanted, Tony got. Bucky was usually able to gauge Tony’s mood and what had gotten him so upset in the first place by what he asked for. If it was work related with SI, he wanted something quick so he could get back to work. If it was personal demons showing their ugly heads again, he wanted something soft and deep and slow. Now, he wanted fast, hard, and rough just to feel good for a while. That meant it was something with the team.

“You always look so fucking pretty, baby. God, I love you like this. You like it when I fuck you hard, Tony? When you can’t walk, when I fill you up, when you can feel me for a week? You like that, doll?”

Tony gasped and moaned, feeling Bucky reach around to jerk him off. His hips twitched, falling from their rhythm working against Bucky’s thrusts to feel him deeper. 

“Please, please fuck me harder, Daddy. I need it. I need you. Make me feel good, Daddy.”, Tony whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as Bucky didn’t so much brush his sweet spot, but nailed it when he changed his angle. Tony let out sharp, high-pitched ‘ah, ah, ah’s. Bucky quickened his hand working over Tony’s dick, too. His thumb flicked over the sensitive head, making Tony see stars. 

“Daddy! Daddy, I’m gonna cum! Please, let me cum.”, Tony begged.

Bucky allowed it, feeling Tony’s release fall across his fist. Bucky still had a ways to go until he came. In the meantime, he kept a steady, hard, fast pace that had Tony moaning, gasping, and crying. His toes curled in pleasure and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...”, he moaned 

“Such a good little sub for me, baby.”, Bucky leaned down to kiss Tony’s back and shoulders, leaving bite marks and hickies wherever he could.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna feel my cum all in you. You like that, don’t you? When I plug you up and you walk around all full of my cum.”, Bucky’s voice rumbled deep in his chest. 

Bucky watched where he and Tony met and became one. He especially liked it when his hips met Tony’s ass and his cheeks bounced. Bucky raised his hand and brought it down sharply on Tony’s backside. A quick gasp escaped Tony, but he begged for more.

It wasn’t long before Tony had fiery red handprints, from both metal and flesh hands, across his ass. The blotchy red skin would be a pain to sit on after this.

Bucky’s thrusts stammered and became unsteady. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby.”

Tony moaned loudly, rising upwards to meet Bucky’s chest with his back, breaking the face down-ass up instruction. Tony ground backwards to feel Bucky as deeply as he could. He felt Bucky’s cock twitching and the hot cum pumping into his ass. 

Bucky adjusted the so he sat against the headboard of the bed, still buried inside Tony. Tony started working his ass in circles on Bucky’s lap, giving him a sort of lazy lap dance. Tony reached down and gave much needed attention to Bucky’s balls. His own cock was barely hard, but making a valiant effort.

“Again, doll?”

“Yeah. I wanna ride you like this.”

If Bucky had to thank HYDRA for one thing, it would be for giving him the super soldier serum and blessing him with superhuman stamina. Tony would run a regular man dry, but Bucky could keep up just fine. 

Tony felt Bucky get hard again inside him. It was a strange feeling, but definitely not unwelcome. Bucky thrust upwards into Tony’s hole, spreading his cheeks to see his own cum coat his dick as he moved in and out.

It wasn’t too long before Tony and Bucky each had another orgasm, cumming together this time. Tony lifted himself off Bucky’s dick, cum trickling out of his entrance. As promised, Tony was plugged to keep Bucky’s cum inside him. He turned to lay on Bucky’s chest. Bucky, only clad in his boxers, covered them both up with the blankets.

“Feeling better, doll?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Thanks.”, Tony kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Any time, Tony.”

Evening left them and nighttime took its place. The lights of the city came through the window and were cast onto the walls. Tony still couldn’t sleep, but he was calm, warm, and content. Bucky placed lazy kisses in his hair and Tony mindlessly played with Bucky’s left hand. His right hand lightly pulled at the straps of Tony’s lingerie.

“I love you, Bucky.”, Tony said absently, like he was talking about the weather or asking for the time. 

They’d never said their ‘I love you’s before. Neither of them were entirely sure if they were exclusive yet. Nevertheless, Bucky didn’t find himself repulsed or confused.

“I love you, too, Tony.”


End file.
